Mis hermanos nuevos
by marecita-chan
Summary: Si ya tienes 13 hermanastros enamorados de ti , que crees que pasaria si le sumas dos hermanos de sangre y sobre protectores? descubre lo en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers conflic no me pertenece pero esta historia si XD **

Mis dos hermanos.

Hola a todos me llamo Ema Ashima y soy una chica de unos 16 años que vive con sus 13 hermanastros y con mi mascota una ardilla llamada Juli.

Estamos en Diciembre dentro de poco navidad, tendre que ir ha mirar regalos y de todo seguramente le pedire a Louis que me acompañe ya que el sabe mejor que yo en el gusto de sus a escuchar una musica y miro mi movil y veo que es mi padre.

-hola papa , que pasa?

-Hola cariño mio, ya que se acerca navidad y sabes que no eres mi hija...

-si...?

-Queria decir-te que tienes dos hermanos de sangre uno de 3 años mas que tu llamado Soul ( si es el de soul eater) y de dos años mas mayor llamado Ayato (diabolik lovers jajaja). Me he puesto en contacto con ellos y el 22 de diciembre vendran a visitar-te y conocer a la familia etc...

-Como?!, papa no sabia nada de esto por que me lo has ocultado? Donde estaban?porque...

-Ema ellos cuando lleguen te contaran todo , tienen fotos tuyas de pequeña ya que querian ver a su hermana crecer y quieren estar contigo es logico no? Tu diselo a los demas. Te quiero dew .

Madre mia tengo dos hermanos perdidos y ahora aparecen que voy hacer lo primero es darles la noticia a los otros , no quiero ni pensar en la cara que se quedaran...

Baje a comedor y dije que tenia que darles una noticias a todos ellos se sentaron en los sofas , yo estaba de pie.

-cuando quieras Ema te escuchamos.-dijo Masomi.

-de acuerdo...estas navidades vendran una familia mia que hasta hace reciente he sabido de su existencia...

-Nee-chan no sera tu prometido?-Me dijo el pequeño Wataru.

A todos les salio como una aura negra si que son protectores...

-no Wataru-kun , son mis dos hermanos de sangre el mayor Soul con 19 años y Ayato con 18 años , espero que los pudierais acceptar que se quederan unos dias-dije nerviosa.

-Cuando vendrian? -me pregunto Iori-san

-vendrian el 22 de diciembre …. os parece bien?

-claro , sabemos lo importante que es para ti-me dijo natsume

-gracias a todos – dije alegre

La verdad es que estoy nerviosa pero tengo un buen y mal presentimiento...espero que vaya todo bien , ojala los dioses me escuchen por que seguro que habran muchas aventuras y risas.


	2. la opinion de los hermanos

**Brothers Conflic no me pertenece pero esta historia si XD**

La opinion de los 13 hermanos.

Cuando Ema salio de la habitacion se quedaron solos, y no se pudo evitar lo inevitable los hermanos se pusieron ha hablar de lo que acababa de ocurrir el primero fue el pequeño wataru.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ver los hermanos de Onee-chan , seguro que son tan guapos como ella-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Sea como sea , debemos tratarles con respeto y ser educados , entendido?-Dijo Masaomi acariciandole la cabeza a wataru.

-Tienes razon , pero asi podre aprobechar y decir-les que me casare con Imouto-chan-Dijo Kaname

El hambiente comenzaba a ser pasado , se notaba las miradas asesinas de los otros 11 hermanos ya que el pequeño Wataru fue a sus hermanos y les dijo:

-No, Onee-chan se casara conmigo ya que yo soy un hombre-dijo el pequeño

Se escucharon unas risas ya que ninguno esperaba esa contestacion de parte del pequeño,Despues de tanta risa los mas adultos decidieron seguir con ese tema tan importante.

-Seguramente yo sere el que mejor le caiga de todos ya que soy un idol y famoso por todo Japon y dentro de poco por todo el mundo-Dijo el idol Futo con su aire de superioridad

-Ya te gustaria a ti que les cayeras bien solo por ser un cantante o un idol , pero yo soy un escritor y igualmente como ha dicho Masaomi sere educado y los tratare con respeto por que se lo merecen , de todos modos son los hermanos de nuestra preciosa hermanita no?-Dijo un Hikaru planeando algo

-Ahora que hablais de si son de Japon ema no nos ha dicho de donde viene no?-Dijo un Louis todo inocente.

-Seguramente son de Japon ya que su padre no nos comento nada de que fueran de otro lugar...-Dijo Ukyo el super abogado.

*En otro lugar de la casa Ema estaba en su habitación mirando su correo y vio que tenia una de su padre en seguida lo abrio para saber que podria haberle dicho*

**Ema,Cariño venia a darte mas detalles sobre tus queridos hermanos.**

**Empecemos por tu hermano mas mayor el es Soul tiene 18 años , el nacio en Inglaterra , se quedo con tu abuelo materno el cual le enseño el poder del dinero , las cuentas y el poder de la musica , el toca el piano pero su musica siempre ha sido un poco depresiva por eso no a triunfado , desde que tu naciste ha estado en contacto conmigo y tu abuelo tambien por motivos de sus empresas no pudieron venir a visitarte pero siempre les enviava fotos tuyas de como crecias con tus amigos etc...**

**Tu otro hermano es Ayato fue criado por tu otro abuelo de familia adinerada este en cambio fue en Japon, a el solo le interesaba que tuviera buena manera de controlar las cosas , para poder hacer crecer la empresa y llevar a la familia al poder. En los ultimos años he podido saber mas de el ya que tu abuelo murio y el quiere saber mas del resto de la familia.**

**Soul y Ayato quieren saber de ti su dulce hermanita quieren que estes con ellos.**

**Besos tu padre que te quiere.**

No podia creer-lo un hermano se ha criado en Inglaterra y el otro aquí en Japon, aun no se como son de personalidad y si tendran algun rebote con los otros no puedo evitar preocuparme...

**Hola a todos ^^ gracias por leer este fanfic me levantais el animo. Asi que necesito vuestra ayuda decirme con quien quereis mas romance y se quede al final? **

**Aviso que hare mucho EMAXNATSUME Y EMAXSUBARU , pero ir dicendome **

**Os amo 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Brothers Conflic no me pertenece pero esta historia si XD**

**El dia de la aparicion del Halcon y el vampiro.**

En el aeropuerto de Japon...

-Asi que esto es Japon eh?-Dijo un chico de pelo blanco ojos rojos y dientes de tiburon

-Para ser mi hermano mayor eres raro lo sabias? -Dijo el otro chico de pelo rojo y ojos rojos y dientes de tiburon.

-Deberias respetarme , soy tu hermano mayor al fin y al cabo – le dijo mirandole serio.

-Pero sin embargo nuestros padres te llamaron Soul que significa alma en ingles no me estraña que desde pequeño pasaras de ema y de mi -le contrataco el otro

-Ayato!-dijo Soul enfadado.

-Sabes que es verdad , yo os odio tanto a ti como a nuetros padres nos dejasteis solos a ema y a mi-contesto Ayato.

-No deberias hablar ya que tu tambien dejastes a Ema sola y que tiene de malo que me crie nuestro abuelo de parte de madre , acaso tu no deberias...-vio que en los ojos de ayato algo de lagrimas por aquella historia-mira deberiamos dejarlo emos venido a ver a nuestra hermana a la que queremos con toda nuestra alma vale?

-si-contesto Ayato

**Casa de los Ashima**:

Rin-Rin(es un telefono)

-Onee-chan el telefono-decia un Wataru jugando al mario para la wii

-voy,vaya es papa, hola papa, dime -dijo contenta

-adivina a quien voy a recoger?-me dijo muy alegre

-no me digas que son...-pero no pudo terminar la frase

-SI!, Son tus hermanos en 1h estamos alli – y colgo

sera mejor que reuna a mis hermanos y sera mejor que corra...

**En el coche:**

-Estais nerviosos de ver a ema?-Pregunto Rintarou

-La verdad es que estamos muy emocionados y impacientes para poder verla y abrazarla-dijo Ayato

-Es verdad , pero como me entere que alguien le ha echo algo a mi dulce hermanita lo matare con mis propias manos – Dijo Soul con una mirada asesina

-En eso estoy de acuerdo hermano-le apoyo Ayato

-Bueno Ema esta inpaciente de veros-intento cambiar de tema Rintarou

-Pero aun no nos has contado con quien vive-dijo Soul

-cuando llegueis lo vereis – dijo con una sonrisa Rintarou

**En la casa**:

-bien ya estais todos listos, porfavor hoy os pido que os comporteis correctamente-dijo Ema

-SIIII-respondieron todos

los 13 estaban con su ropa de siempre pero por dentro estaban nerviosos , todos esperaban ver a esos dos hermanos de sangre de Ema...

*suena el timbre

ema abrio la puerta y en el comedor aparecieron dos chicos

-Ema...mi pequeña hermana mi dulce hermanita -y la abrazo corriendo un chico de pelo blanco

-Soul seria mejor que te presentaras ella no te recuerda era muy pequeña cuando nos separaron a todos...-dijo Ayato.

-Es verdad...-se separo de Ema con una sonrisa triste , se puso en el centro y se dio cuenta de que habian demasiados hombres y comenzo a hablar-Soy Soul Nagami llevo el apellido de mis padres biologicos , soy el hermano mas mayor , me he criado en Escocia y mi sobre nombre es el Halcon ya que no tengo piedad en machacar a los demas si estos hacen daño a las personas importantes para mi-dijo orgulloso

-Soy Ayato Nagami al igual que mi hermano Soul tambien llevo el nombre de mis padres biologicos fui criado en Japon por nuestro abuelo materno y me enseño el arte de los negocios mi sobre nombre es vampiro ya que chupo todo lo que puedo de mis presas y despues me desago de ellas-contesto Ayato.

Asi fue cuando Ema vio que tanto Ayato como Soul eran sus hermanos pero algo raro habia en ellos una historia que deberia de saber...

**Hasta aquí la historia espero que os este gustando cada viernes subire otro cap ^^ . en el siguiente cap... Soul pasara un dia con su hermana junto a Ema y los trillizos …. que nervios que pasara dejen su comentario si quieren el siguiente capitulo **

**SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: LOS 13 HERMANASTROS Y EL DIA DE SOUL.**

**Un beso les amo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brothers Conflic no me pertenece pero esta historia si XD**

**LOS 13 HERMANASTROS Y EL DIA DE SOUL.**

Despues de la presentación de Soul y Ayato , habia un ambiente muy tenso , pero alguien tenia que romper el hielo y ese fue el pequeño Wataru:

-Encantado , yo soy el pequeño de los 13 y me quiero mucho a onee-chan por que es la mejor -dijo abrazando a ema, algo que a Soul y Ayato vieron tierno.

-Encantado de conocerte Wataru-dijo soul agachandose a la altura del pequeño , al mismo tiempo hizo lo mismo Ayato y como su hermano mayor dijo-es un honor conocerte.

-Venga ahora le toca a Fuuto-kun-dijo el pequeño que viendo a esos chicos deseo ser como ellos.

Soul y Ayato se miraron se pusieron de pie y esperaron a que ese tal "Fuuto-kun" se presentara.

-Vale, aun que ya me conocereis no?-dijo Fuuto pensando claro soy un idol , al ver que ninguno de los dos le decian nada-de acuerdo no me conoceis..., Soy Fuuto el 12 hijo y soy un IDOL -vale estaba cabreado

-pues encantado IDOL – repetieron Ayato y Soul , no entendia por que estaban enfadados

-Yo soy Yusuke y tengo la misma edad que ema y nos conocemos desde que empezamos el instituto juntos-dijo se le notaba muy nervioso , queria que le vieran como un hombre y no un niñ cuando miro esperando que le dijeran algo fue su sorpresa y la de sus hermananos que los hermanos de Ema estaban soriendo...

-Onee-chan no llores -grito Wataru , a lo que todos los hermanos miraron y en efecto estaba llorando.

-Onii-san – dijo mirando hacia Soul , a lo que el solo abrio los brazons y dijo-ven enana y ella fue corriendo a abrazar-lo y todos los hermanos vieron esa escena con cariño.

-Tampoco me olvido de ti Onii-chan – dijo mirando a Ayato a lo que el tambien se abrazo con Ema y su hermano.

-Tengo una idea dejo Ema en la cena podemos acabar las presentaciones vamos que le enseño vuestras habitaciones.

**Con los Asahina**

-se nota que a Ema los ha echado mucho de menos , pero nos os han dado miedo?-Dijo Yusuke

-La verdad es que se ven muy luchadores-dijo Iori

**Con Soul y Ayato**

-os he echado mucho de menos -dijo Ema

-Ema me gustaria pedirte una cosa-dijo Soul

-Dime-contesto ella

-Pasarias el dia de mañana conmigo?-dijo Soul -me gustaria mirar tiendas y hacer un poco de turismo te parece bien?

-Claro , podemos decirle a alguno que nos acompañe-dijo Ema

-Claro , asi los conozco -dijo Soul pero en verdad penso quien se enfrentara a mi.

**En la cena**

-A Soul le gustaria hacer unas compras por la ciudad , os parece bien nos gustaria que alguno nos acompañara.

-Personalmente me dijeron que habian trillizos ( los cuales levantaron la mano)-dijo Soul-pues porfavor me acompañariais ? Junto con Ema claro esta

-SI – contestaron

**Siento que no haya sido mas largo es que estoy con la familia por tema de navidad etc... el de la proxima semana sera mejor pormetido**

**OS amo y dejarme vuestro mensaje**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brothers Conflic no me pertenece pero esta historia si XD**

**Los 13 hermanastros y el dia de Soul II**

-Como hemos llegado a esto?!-grito Soul en su mente , estaba comprando rompa interior con Ema y los trillizos para su prometida -matadme porfavor-dije en un susurro

**Flasback**

Despues de decirle a los hermanos le comente a Ema que con tres serian suficientes y por lo que parece al dia siguiente en la entrada nos encontramos con dos de los hermanos al ver que los miraba me dijo el de pelo blanco

-no tuve tiempo de presentarme ayer soy Tsubaki el quinto d ellos hermanos y el es mi gemelo Azusa el es el sexto – dijo con una sonrisa

-Estamos emocionados por acompañarte en este dia-dijo Azusa

-vamos Onii-san -dijo Ema

Cuando llegamos hasta la puerta aparecio un coche no sabria decir si era un 4X4 o el que y dentro estaba un chico con la cara igual que Azusa y Tsubaki pero este tenia el pelo naranja.

-Subir yo os llevare a cualquier destino-dijo aquel hombre y todos se subieron a su coche.

Yo iba atrás con Ema y con Azusa me explicaban cosas de la ciudad y cuando vimos un centro comercial aparcamos y nos ibamos de tiendas.

-Onii-san vamos a jugar a los videojuegos-me dijo Ema . Pero ella de pequeña los odiaba decia que Ayato y yo la ignorábamos.

-claro vamos – le dije con una sonrisa

Pasamos el rato jugando a videojuegos todos y hice amistad con los trillizos por cierto el chico del coche era Natsume el setimo hijo es serio pero Ema nos hizo bailar en el juego de baile.

-Ema vamonos a tomar algo vale?-le dije a mi hermana la verdad no esperaba que le gustara tanto los juegos.

Fuimos a una cafeteria a tomar algo y Ema me hizo un interrogatorio

-Onii-san como va todo ? Y el abuelo como esta? Quiero ir a verlo – dijo mi hermanita

-Ema calmate todo va genial , el abuelo sigue tan movido como siempre y tiene muchas ganas de verte ya que siempre has sido su princesita , -le conteste y le provoco una sonrisa

-Aunque dentro de poco vendreis todos para alla , para un evento importante – dije y todos se me quedaron viendo

-Que evento Onii-san?-dijo Ema

-Me caso -todos se quedaron de piedra creo que tenia que haberlo soltado mas tarde pero bueno-con una chica llamada Maka seguro que si la conocieras Ema te encantaria , nos casamos dentro de 4 meses llevamos 5 años juntos y cuando le dije que venia a verte no sabes la bronca que me echo por no dejar-le que viniera conmigo-sonrei recordar a mi fiera prometida es algo que me alegra y les enseñe una foto mi prometida y le di una carta a Ema – es de parte de Maka dijo que te lo diera .

-jajajajaja-se reia Ema y me dio la carta y la lei

**Ema-chan se que no nos emos podido conocer , pero tu hermano y tu abuelo no paran de hablar de ti , cuando me prometi con tu hermano le dije que vinieras a la boda por que ellos pensaban que no te acordabas de ellos , asi que ven que me tienes que contar si te gusta alguno jejejeje por cierto le dije a tu hermano que me comprara algo pero seguramente no se acuerdo asi que mejor te lo digo quiero ropa para la noche de bodas pero mejor elijela tu te lo dejo a tu decision cuñadita.**

**Estoy deseando conocerte y verte **

**Un beso , Maka**

-Que?-grite

**Fin flasback**

Por eso estamos aquí mirando ropa de encaje para mi prometida.

-La verdad es que Ema te quiere mucho – mire a un lado y me encontre con Natsume , mire a Ema ella esta hablando con los gemelos y reia alegre

-No quiero volver a separarme de ella la verdad- le dije no la habia visto desde hace 10 años

-Pero ahora que te vas a casar no podras estar con ella mucho tiempo- dijo Natsume

-Va a ser que en eso te equivocas vendre a visitarla con Maka y ella vendra a Escocia parra ver al abuelo-le mire este hombre esta enamorado de Ema

-Eso espero no quiero verla llorar-dijo mirando

**en casa**

Ayato podemos hablar? -llame a Ayato

-Natsume el del pelo naranja esta enamorado de Ema- le dije

-yo se que subaru esta enamorado de ella me dijo

-mañana me llevare a Natsume y a ese tal Subaru a saber mas de ellos-le dije

-el Halcon va a utilizar sus ojos para intimidar?-me dijo Ayato

-puede ser...puede ser...-ya veremos cuanto quieren a Ema

**Siento haber tardado un poquito he estado mala y la familia jejejeje**

**que querra hacer le Soul a Natsume y a Subaru**

**cap siguiente : El interrogstorio y la sorpresa **

**dejen comentarios o pensare que no les gusta :( **

**un beso**


End file.
